


nothing sweeter than you

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: femslashficlets, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: This isn’t something AJ ever expected to happen, and yet – well. Here they are.

Written for Challenge #512 - "chocolate" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal / Challenge #076 - "candy" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.





	nothing sweeter than you

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this is set nebulously at some point during nxt season three/early on in their time at wwe.

This isn’t something AJ ever expected to happen, and yet – _well_. Here they are. She swears it must be a dream, but Kaitlyn’s response to her spilling her feelings (her entire heart and soul, every last fibre of her being) is actually _positive_ , so Kaitlyn’s mouth is on hers and it’s got AJ’s heart beating even faster, got the fingers on her right hand ever so slightly trembling where they’re settled on Kaitlyn’s shoulder.

The kiss is warm and smooth, like chocolate melting in the mouth, and just the right kind of sweet, like only the very best types of candy are. There’s nothing artificial about this. This is _them_ , this is _real_ , this is everything AJ’s been trying to tell herself she doesn’t feel since she realised she had feelings for her best friend. Except now she _can_ feel this way, can feel it just as intensely as she needs to, because said best friend has those feelings right back.

AJ doesn’t want to pull away, wants to live in this moment for hours-days-weeks-months, but they both have to breathe, so Kaitlyn breaks the kiss, one hand gentle in AJ’s hair and the other cradling her face, thumb stroking her cheek. Kaitlyn’s grinning at her like she can’t quite believe it either, her eyes bright and shining almost madly, and AJ knows her own expression must be just the same.

She can only let another few seconds go by before she has to lean back in for another kiss.


End file.
